Black Holes
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella has to deal with so many things. Moving to Forks after such a terrible and confusing childhood as a Half-Blood. Bella has to complete missions and kill people while looking after the people she loves. Will Edward keep up? Or will he give up?
1. Preface

Black Holes

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! This story is going to be one of supernatural. Please enjoy my writing because I enjoy writing them! Please can I have reviews? I simply won't write the first chapter and put it up more urgantly. So don't test me! This story is mostly Bella's point of view and a mixture of Edwards. It will be rare when it's Edwards POV. Enjoy!

Preface

Sometimes we don't always have the answer to every question. The answers I've given Edward were the best I could ever come up with. Things between us have been difficult and it irritates me.

I love him and he knows it, but if you had to fight for love and for justice...It can get complex. Things in life aren't always the way it should go and this was one of them. I knew clearly in my past what I was and hearing about your mother dieing, is the worst possible thing to happen to a girl like me.

I grew up alone, untill I met Peter and he is my best friend. We always stayed together, only untill he got lost. I never saw him again, when I was back on the street I had known so many things of both my kinds. Yet it was so little. Peter taught me everything, even though I knew I would never die I still always waited for that moment to just appear.

I would sometimes hope that my mother dieing was all a lie, even though I knew she was. I met Renee and Charlie, they brought me into their home and they knew what I was. Things happened and I changed them.

Life is a rollercoaster, you have ups and downs. Although a great person told me that "Life is what you want it to be. We all go through tough patches in our lives but we just have to stay strong. Even if it gets too much, never give up and you will find happiness in the end," they were the wisest words I had ever heard and I will take that into my existance forever.

My life has been about tavelling, killing and background checking. I was basically a spy sort of figure. Though every fiber in my body is nothing like you would have seen before. Finding Peter, killing my targets and finding out my past was all I had to do. Then I would finally find peace and live the rest of my existance happily.

The day me and Edward got married: was the happiest time in my life. We met when he was in High School. He just told me he didn't want to do a carrer. I thought he was joking but the face he has is dead serious. My concern towards him was insanely high, _why would he want to throw his life away?_

The next question caught me off guard, why would he ask me such an insane question? _Was he crazy?_ Looking deep into his eyes, I noticed honesty and gulped. I let my vision fall lower, knowing my need for the thing underneath that covering. My eyes roamed everywhere, him noticing caused him to suck in a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want this?" I said coming up to him fast, like the speed of light and his breath hitched. "Yes," he said with a deep voice, I nuzzled my nose in his neck and felt his heart beat eratically.

"Go into the room. I'll be there in a moment," I said to him as I inhaled. When I knew he was ready, I relaxed my muscles and breathed in deeply.

This was going to be hard on both of us, but I need to keep things under control for us both. Running over to our room at full speed, noticing how his breathing came quick as I saw his shirt was off. I licked my lips and looked at the place I was craving him most, letting my eyes stay on that spot and never wavering.

This was going to be a big step for us, I had to be careful and not let us get out of control. Seeing him look at me with those eyes, made me weak and the grunt that came out of his throat: it was sent to two of my places. I licked my lips, knowing he would want this as much as I _needed_ it. "Do it Bella!" he screamed at me, this triggered me to growl and lunge at him.

When I was on top of him, straddeling his hips: I moved against him and this caused him to groan, lift his jean covered hips in time and pull me close to him. The feeling of him pressed against me like this was hipnotising, I placed kisses to the hollow of his throat and knew my needs were growing. He pressed against me harder, causing me to throw my head back and moan.

This triggered my fangs to come out, I snapped my head back and latched onto his neck with them. My fangs bit into his skin, cutting it and making it bleed, when I tasted it: I sucked more and moaned into the sensation. Edward moaned, in pain and pleasure. No, I'm not a vampire...I'm a Half-Blood.

~Blood~

So what do you think? Please Review! Much Love! P.S I will give you more details on what a 'half bood' is in chapter 1! Love you my loves!


	2. Chapter 1: Let me tell you

Black Holes

Author's Notes: I don't own Twilight! Please can I have 8 reviews for this chapter? I usually never write this much in one day so pretty please with a cherry on-top? I would be verry happy and I would love to read your thought! _Please?_ WARNING FOR STORY: Violence, blood, gore, strong language, dark themes, crime, deaths and lemmons (In near future chapters). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Let me tell you

BPOV

(Present day.)

My life was one that didn't have a great start. My mother died when she gave birth to me, I grew up alone and in the streets. The hospital put me in adoption but when I started to aknowledge that I couln't live there: I ran away and looked for my Mom for years.

I was lost...

I had no one...

I had no home...

No loveing family...

No food...

No one to turn to...

Just...Alone...

I walked the streets for years, hoping that fate would lead me to my Mom. Hell even my Dad! Yet, when I did get food: I never felt completely satisfied. I would feel the pain in my gut soothe itself, but never satisfied. When I was thirsty I would get some water from somewhere or someone. Police would try and get me, to take me back to the adoption center, but they never could catch me because I was faster than they thought.

People didn't know about vampires, I didn't at that time. That all changed one night, it was my 10th birthday and it was dark. I was walking down an alley, to try and find something to quench my thirst or atleast unintensify it.

I noticed a light flickering, about to turn off completely and that was when I heard a scream. I ran towards it in a speed I could only decribe as a fast turtle who just had drugs. When I stopped infront of the screaming, I noticed a woman limp in a man's arms and his lips on her throat. He pulled her closer, I was scared and I didn't know what to do.

When my mind clicked back to life: I looked around on the floor, only untill I noticed the rock, I picked it up and threw it at him. It hit his head, he moaned in pain instead of pleasure -the way he did before I hit him- and looked up at me with a bloodstained mouth. I gasped at his features, his face was pale and stone pale, his mouth perfect, eyes a smouldering brown colour and he looked strong.

He dropped the woman on the floor, who was already half-way dead by the looks of it. I tried to find something, I noticed a piece of wood and snapped it on my knee. He snarled, sniffed the air and looked at me confused. "You smell different. You don't smell human, yet you look it and mmm! That _smell_...Absolutley delicious!" and he lunged at me.

I squirmed as he pushed me on the floor, I pushed and kicked but he was strong. He was close to biting my neck when I reacted and jabbed the wood in his heart. He froze, turned stone grey and collapsed. I pushed him off me, when I was about to get up he exploded to pieces before finally fading away.

I got up and walked over to the woman to check if she was ok. Something stopped me in my track though and that was my thoughts. _What did he mean I'm not human? Why did he say I smelled delicious? Why was he sucking that womans blood? What was he? Why did he look so inhuman? Why are my reflexes so fast? This makes no sence...What am I?_

When I walked over to the woman, I crouched down and shook her. "Miss?" no reply, so I shook her again. "Miss?" I asked her again and this time she gurgled. I picked up her body, then noticed all the blood around us and before I knew it something ran through me. I instantly grew fangs, then threw my head on her neck and swallowed her warm liquid.

The blood burning down my throat, the pleasure of giving her pain and draining her. I could feel her pulse slow down, before I knew it I pulled her closer and sucked greedily. When she finally stopped pumping blood: I carried on and sucked harder. When I noticed my behaviour and what I was doing, I stood upright and wiped my mouth. I never felt so confused, when I finally cooled down and no longer had my fangs I ran at lightning speed.

I was in the forest, scared, confused and shocked. "What am I?" I asked myself, I sat on a log and though about what just happened. I gasped at the sudden memorie "Oh my God! I just killed someone!" I ran my fingers through my brown hair and cried. It was wierd though, I never cried before and the taste of it on my lips made me go wild.

It was _my_ blood. I wipped my cheek and noticed that it was like normal tears. The only difference was it didn't taste like salt and water like I heard of from Peter, Charlie and Renee. That night was the night I had so many questions that weren't answered and _couldn't_ be answered.

The day I met Peter was a wierd one, I was so thirsty and I didn't come out at day time when I could. It was a week after the death of the woman, I heard her name was apparently called 'Victoria' and all that I thought of was her red hair drapped while I sucked her lucious blood.

I shook my head of that thought and dicided to walk out for a day. See if I could control myself, when I saw Peter he looked at me suspiciously and I was even more confused. When I looked around, being in Phoenix it was sunny and dry. This made my mouth water even more, I then saw people who looked delicious to eat and I craved it.

I stopped myself while I licked my lips, holding back my inner animal that I didn't know how to control. I walked down the alley, knowing that I wouldn't see anything and when I got there I heard something get picked up. I turn around to notice a man with brown hair, brown eyes and pale face. He looked at around his twenties. "You killed her didn't you?" he asked me, I looked at him shocked and afraid.

"I didn't," I swallowed hard, scared and surprised that this man could possibly know what I am. "I know what you are!" he screamed threatening to throw the wood. "What is it that you think I am?" I asked him while snarling, he stepped closer to me and laughed. "Is this a joke to you kid? I know you are a vampire! Tell me your secret! How do you find a way to come out in the sunlight?" he asked me and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? I've always been able to come out in the daytime. Is that what vampires do? They don't come out in the sunlight?" I asked curious but this made the man look confused. That day me and Peter got to know each other. He took care of me, even though he knew nothing about what I was and dicided to start reaserch.

He found out eventually, taught me how to kill vampires and also found out that vampires would do anything to get my blood. I'm known as 'the half-blood'. Meaning if vampires drained me dry they would live life forever and go outside in the daylight. I can turn humans into vampires and into half-bloods like me.

The process can only happen if there is blood exchanged and also if I let them. I have to give them permission otherwise it won't work. Then I command my bood to turn that person into a half-blood or a vampire. When it does and I start to feel they had enough of my blood, I pull back and they scream in agony. Then they start to quiver and shake, that is when I have to leave otherwise they go in a frenzy.

I never tested changing a human into a half-blood, but Peter told me that they wouldn't be like me. They would live forever and have vampire qualities, but they would never be like the original: me. I was the thing vampires craved, they would love to have a taste of my blood and it scares me.

When me and Peter traveled he got lost in Texas. That was when I met Renee and Charlie. Peter was only 22 when he was lost. I was only 15, so after 5 years I was alone again. Renee and Charlie knew what I was but they were human. That was all untill I changed them into what they are now...Vampires. They are trained though, they don't drink me because they drink from blood banks.

When they turned after a few years they adopted Andrew. He is my best friend we care for each other and he is like my big brother. He knows what I am and what is going on around us. At night I go out to kill some more fuckers. Yet I always come home with a scratch or two. They never had chances to bite me becuase a vampires reflexes are fast but mine is double.

Andrew was 17 when we got him. He is now 18 and I'm 16, Charlie and Renee thought of us moving to Forks and I agreed. Andrew has brown hair, brown eyes and fits right in with us. Charlie and Renee were turned when they were 35. I was born in 1991, it is now 2012 and apparently we are all going to die...Not if I could help it.

Since I met Peter, he told me about Charlotte -his wife- and his kids. They were killed, while Peter lived and he swore he would kill the fucker when he found him. I promised him I would help, but since I met Peter I also had been getting visions in my sleep of my ancestor. She told me her story, she was young and married. She had a healthy child, who became my other ancestor.

Yet then she was killed by a vampire, after ripping the baby out of her and eating it. She died shortly after, she said his name was one she couldn't remember but she gave me his face. She told me my missions were to kill my Dad (because he killed my mother after giving birth to me, he also concieved me with her). My ancestor Annette said that it would be a hard task, but I could do it.

Moving to Forks is different, today we are going to start our new life style here. I am going to start school...

~Blood~

What do you guys think? Please let me have 8 reviews! Much love! The quicker you type the faster I write more Chapters! See you soon my loves!


End file.
